


Shotgun

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Cas wants to sit in the front with Dean for a change, Sam definitely has some complaining to do.





	Shotgun

Dean, Sam and Cas are in the garage, in front of the stunning black Impala that idles softly. They are arguing who gets to sit shotgun. Cas had asked to sit in the front with Dean today, and Sam was appalled as he was usually the one who gets to sit in the front seat because of his long legs but today that didn’t t seem to be the case. 

“Dean!” Sam whined, staring at Cas with a grunt, “Why does he get to sit shotgun?” 

Dean huffed, knowing this would go on for ages until Sam got his way. Since him and Cas had started dating, maybe a couple things had changed, but he didn’t expect Sam to feel so strongly about them. 

“Look, Cas is my partner now, Sammy. He should be able to sit with me in the front every now and then” Dean smiled, looking at Cas as his face lightened up softly. 

“But Dean! You know I can’t sit in the back cause’ of my long legs...” Sam complained again. 

Cas had mainly stayed quiet until now, but now spoke up. “Sam, Dean is right. You could let me sit in the front with Dean just for a little while when we go out.” Cas said, and he frowned softly. 

“Cas... but you know I’m too big for the backseat. ” Sam growled. 

“You are not. You just don’t like it back there!” Cas retorted, “Your too used to sitting shotgun, that’s all. That’s why your purposely arguing with me.” 

“I have my reasons...” Sam continued. 

“You mean your excuses!” Cas said, folding his arms. 

Dean has had enough, “Right, that’s enough out of both of you! Sam, Cas in the front with me, and if you don’t like that tough, and Cas stop arguing with my brother. Now both of you, get in the car and behave yourselves.” 

Sam bowed his head, giving Cas a slightly grumpy glare, before awkwardly climbing into the back seat. He tried to get himself into a comfier position while he watched Cas with the most smug look on his face climb into the passenger side of the Impala. Dean climbs in a couple moments later, and begins to drive. Surprisingly Sam didn’t say anything or complain once, but Dean occasionally looking back into the visor mirror, noticing Sam pouting with his arms folded against his chest. Dean quietly giggled, reaching out for Cas’s hand that laid on the seat beside him and gripped it firmly. 

Sam watched from the back seat, arms still folded because Cas was sitting in his damn chair. 

Damn angels...


End file.
